


computer gripes

by smallredboy



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Elias still doesn't quite understand Excel.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	computer gripes

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc:** computers
> 
> idk when this is set, if its an au, or what. all i know is that i'm having fun and that i want these two to be happy and mushy while also being horrible.
> 
> enjoy!

"Do you still not know how to work Excel?" Jon asks, head leaning against Elias' shoulder.

"I'm figuring it out," he groans. "I'm just not used to all these _technologies_."

"Is it because you're a nineteenth century man stuck here in the twenty first century?" he teases.

Elias grumbles and pulls him into a kiss. "Shut up, Archivist."

"Absolutely not." He lets out a quiet laugh, "Do you want me to teach you?"

"I can manage on my own, thank you," he says dryly.

"No you can't!" he replies. "You barely know how to send an email. Come on, I'll teach you— or at least teach you how to get to a tutorial on YouTube—"

"I am not in need of any sort of _teaching_ , Archivist," he replies. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Jon laughs and grabs him by the chin, pulling him into a messy kiss. "I'll keep kissing you only if you let me teach you how to work Excel. The reason why the Institute is a mess is because you still don't understand computers, not because of the whole, you know, fear god stuff."

He rolls his eyes. "This is bribery, Archivist. I may have to fire you for it."

"Well, I believe the bribery may just be working," he teases. "Come on. Let me teach you how to do things in Excel. Otherwise your Institute will go bankrupt because you don't know how to make an expenses sheet."

"We're not going bankrupt if Peter has anything to say about it," he mumbles.

"Of course not," Jon replies. "But okay, let's pretend we could." He pauses, gives Elias his best rendition of puppy eyes. "Please?"

Elias huffs and pecks him on the lips. "How could I resist?"

Jon gives him a smug smile and perches on the armrest of his desk chair, looking at the PC. "So, the first thing you need to figure out is..."

As unconventional it is, Jon likes this happy ending. He's dating his horrible, two hundred-year-old boss, and teaching him how to use Excel along the way. Avoiding the Apocalypse was worth it, even if just to kiss the man who led him all the way to this point, as horrible as this point may be.

This is the best possible world he's been given, and he accepts it for what it is, laughing as Elias doesn't understand basic concepts about Excel.


End file.
